Insomnia
by Jenny Harlow
Summary: Johnny and Ponyboy, a teenage couple decide to adopt a child since they got lonely. They meet a little girl at a gloomy orphanage and adore her but shes not the perfect normal girl they were expecting PLZ READ SUMMARY SUCKS story's great i promise!
1. Chapter 1

**HELLO MY LOVELY READERS, I'm back and to MusicalmuseRoxy, sorry I haven't updated lately but writers block is a bitch and a half I will try to update as soon as I can. This story is kind of a cross between The Outsiders and the new movie Insidous that I saw on Wednesday SCARIEST MOVIE EVER! Hope you enjoy the story no flames please!**

_**Ponyboy's POV!**_

"C'mon pony, wake up." Johnny's voice called to me, I didn't want to wake up but I decided I had to it was the end of our first month being together, none of the gang wanted us to date but we didn't care. We soon found out the dangers of being gay after we were jumped. So the gang thought it was best Johnny and I moved out of Tulsa to the south. We lived in an old rundown house, recreating it now it looked like something out of '_Gone With the Wind'_ which also happened to be my favorite book.

"C'mon babe, were going to the adoption place today you scheduled the appointment last week. I groaned but he was right

"Ya know hon, I hate it when your right." I mumbled, rolling out of the bed he laughed and jumped out of bed. As I pulled the new bottle of hair grease I felt a pair of strong arms wrap around me

"not too much pony, we don't want to make them think we're no good greasy hoods." he warned

"we are no good greasy hoods." I responded, he joined in my laughter

"ok then, get ready my JD, we have to be there at 1:00." he said pecking my cheek as I brushed my long ginger/brown hair and added some grease to it. Walking out of the bathroom I poured some hot chocolate into a travel mug. I never understood Darry's liking for coffee, I hate it chocolate milk was something that tasted good and kept me awake and today I could use the energy. Last month Johnny had taken me to an adoption home because we wanted a child but due to the anatomy of the human body Johnny and me would never have children of our own. But we found a girl who looked about my age (I am 16, johnny just turned 18) I know it seems weird to adopt a girl about our age but maybe she would become a member of our gang. She could help johnny and I one of us would wrap our arm around her in a fatherly gesture and everyone who walked past would think we were straight, _NO!_ I couldn't use my daughter like that, it would be wrong _but oh so tempting, maybe if she didn't realize..._

"Ready to go babe? Johnny asked as he kissed me, I nodded and he gallantly opened the door and followed me out to the car that Soda and Steve fixed for us before we left home. Off to the adoption center!

**Well here is chapter 1 yes Johnny and pony are together but this is different than any slash story you might read you will see why later! sorry chapter 1 is short but I figured it would be a good place to stop you got background info review if I should **


	2. Chapter 2

**HERE IS CHAPTER TWO OF INSOMNIA!YAY PONY AND JOHNNY ARE TOGETHER AND ADOPTING A DAUGHTER BUT CAN THEY REALLY TAKE CARE FOR HER...LETS FIND OUT!**

"you are Mr. Curtis and Mr. Cade?" the woman behind the desk studied us strangely, as if she hadn't seen a gay couple before, but didn't this orphanage specialize in serving gay couples?

"your appointment is at one right?" she asked if it wasn't obvious since she had the adoption form in her hand!

"Yes." Johnny said before I could yell at this idiot, I craned my neck to look at johnny and said a silent 'Thank You' he wrapped his arm around me

"let me get Mary she will bring out Shilo." the woman, Kathy said.

"Okay." Johnny said as she left. "Wow,our first time getting to know our soon to be daughter. You excited honey?" he asked kissing me.

"yes I am." I said kissing him back. As soon as Mary came out with a small 14 year old girl with long elbow length black hair wearing a black skirt with a white lace blouse she had dark eyes the color of johnny's and the same color skin as me, maybe people would think she was our real daughter. We all looked alike in a way.

"I'll let you three get to know each other." Mary said cheerfully. Our soon to be daughter sat down across from us, not saying anything. She looked shy like me and johnny, she's perfect!

"Hi" I said trying to start conversation, she nodded looking too scared to speak

"Hi" she squeaked softly.

"your Shilo." johnny said quietly, she nodded quickly. She was just like us I could read her face _I want to talk to you guys but I'm shy, please adopt me!"_ after very few words were exchanged Mary came back in the room and sent Shilo out so she could talk business.

"is she your choice?" Mary asked quickly and loudly, we nodded. Mary handed us some official looking documents and we signed them promising our new daughter a safe and loving home.

"i don't mean to worry you but there are some things about Shilo," Mary said _what could be wrong with Shilo she's perfect!_ "a few small things that im sure you wont mind, Shilo is 14 years old a little old for adoption, she's blind and has Insomnia." Mary said sympathetically

"we love her." after ten minutes we had a daughter. We were all in the car 2 suitcases in the back with Shi.

"If you want we can take you back to where we lived so you can meet your uncles."

"Uncles?" she asked

"yeah you have 5." she jumped slightly

"wow."was all she said. We parked outside our house I helped her with her suitcases while johnny opened the door, we live in a rather small house 2 bedrooms, I bathroom a small living room and a small kitchen. Cozy hopefully our daughter likes it. She turned to us and to our shock hugged us both

"thank you for adopting me!" she said her voice was quiet on greaser standards

"your..welcome." I said slowly returning her hug as did Johnny. I don't know if she was told to do that or if she was really happy that we adopted her. Johnny brought her bags into the bedroom we fixed up for her, she walked in carefully looking around slowly, it looked like she was looking around, but what could she see? She was blind! She sat on the bed at the wall next to a vanity, a bookshelf in case she was a reader, of course now we would have to find her favorite books in braille. We also had a closet full of dark and bright clothes we didn't know what she liked, when we first met her, she was wearing mostly black...she said Black was customary at her orphanage. She liked most colors. Which was good.

The bed was a dark purple and the walls were a light majestic purple. Its really easy to design a room for a baby but not for a girl whose already grown up and has her own styles but shes blind she wont know what color it all is.

"im gonna go make a phone call to your Uncle Darry." I said ruffling our daughters hair and kissing Johnny. The last sight I saw was Johnnycake sitting down next to her and wrapping his arm around her shoulders. Father/daughter bonding already I knew this was a good choice..._i hate being wrong!_


	3. Chapter 3

**I'm back, thanks for the reviews my dear readers! they are greatly appreciated please continue the reviews and I will continue updating! the story will pick up and get better! Ponyboy and Johnny have a daughter named Shilo who is just like them yay!**

I dialed my old number quickly, excited to tell the boys about Shilo

"_hello?" _I heard a voice but I had a hard time placing it, all voices sound different on the phone

"Hi Darry?" I asked

"_gee kid, you forgot about us that quick?" _ it was a familiar voice a little drawl humor

"Sorry Two-bit." I apologized "can I talk to Darry? Better yet get the whole gang I've got big news!" I said excitedly

"_Kay hold on buddy, GUYS IT''S PONY!"_ I heard a yell and then some shuffling which I'm guessing was the boys getting up, rushing to the phone

"_hey kid brother!" _soda practically yelled into the speaker

"Hey soda!"

"_so whats the big news?" _Steve demanded, we had sort of gotten along but whatever friendship Steve and I had were lost when Johnny and I started dating, I guess we're sorta friends. I wanted to keep them in suspense but I couldn't contain myself any longer

"Johnny and I have a daughter!" I said happily, I didn't hear anything on the other line, so I was thinking about there reactions something along the lines of _ how did they?_, _isn't that impossible, I hope they adopted!_

"we adopted a girl named Shilo." I confirmed

"Aw how old is she?" Dally's voice was heard for the first time which is new, hes usually the first voice I hear

"fourteen."

"_really? Your the father to a girl 2 years younger than you?"_ Darry sounded surprised, I know I don't use my head on most things but I had a good reason for it

"I was thinking she would be more than just 'our daughter' we are all coming down for a visit so you guys can meet her, I'm hoping she's gang material."

"_what's she like?" _Dally asked, probably hoping she was cute, which she is if I wasn't gay I would be head over heels for her

"She's a greaser, pretty, 14, blind, and has Insomnia." I said reminding myself of Mary.

"_oh okay then, we'll have to meet her."_

"gotta go see you this weekend" I hung up and went back to the bedroom to admire a girl and her new father.

"Hey guys, Shi, do you want to meet your uncles this weekend." I asked. She looked up but I knew she couldn't see, I guess she decided to be polite and _try _to make eye contact with someone she will never see.

"I'd love to!" she said a little bit louder then the first thing she said but her vocal volume is about as high as Johnny's.

"do you want to go Johnny? I asked not know if he would want to go back and revisit old nightmares.

"of course I do I'm starting to miss them to death." he responded, Great so we were going to visit old friends and family.

The next day we took Shilo out to a carnival that was going on since it was the fourth of July. Even though she was blind. She knew how to play skee ball. We asked her how she made every ball in the high score as we walked to a roller coaster while she clutched a oversized stuffed bunny.

"I've had practice, I memorized the image of the goal after it was described to me by my best friend Agatha." she explained. Johnny placed the giant bunny, which she named Bun-Bun next to the exit. I sat next to her and Johnny sat behind us. I helped her with the seatbelt since she couldn't see where the metal square was supposed to fit through the narrow slot, she sighed. I caught on that she hated being so dependent. We heard a crash and the car started moving and soon a door swung open, slowly the car rolled into an old abandoned 'house' it was a haunted house ride. She couldn't see the faux demons and ghosts jumping around but the sounds were enough to make her jump. Soon the ride ended, she was smirking at the cheesiness off the ride. She couldn't see her surrogate father who was shaking and blinking quickly, the ride had scared him. He always was a nervous wreck, I guess the ride brought back memories. He wrapped his arm around Shilo, either in a fatherly gesture or because he needed comforting. Once he got his breathing back to normal

"How was that ride Shi?" he asked

"the sound effects were good." she answered

"i think I heard her singing to the songs playing." I laughed.

"What the song was catchy!" she said trying to fight a losing battle of defending herself. I couldn't blame her, she would never be able to see rides, books, _or socs! _ How are we supposed to protect her if she can't seethe enemy and know it means call for help? I didn't blurt out my worries there though I could see Johnny sensed my trouble so I just mouthed _ I'll tell you at home. _We rode a few more rides and won some oversized animals. it was fun to watch johnny struggle to see past the huge teddy bear he'd won. We headed back to the car drawing a bit of attention with Shilo's black cane clicking on the boardwalk and in the parking lot, we piled into the car and Johnny drove the three miles back home.

That night around 8:30 I knocked on Shi's bedroom door.

"yes?" she called I slowly opened the door

"hey hon, whats up?" I took a look around the suitcases in front of her she was sitting on her bed stoking the pages on some book, so maybe she was a reader. "Watcha' reading?" I asked. She raise the cover of the braille book for me to see the title: _Gone With the Wind! _

"you like that book?" I asked hopefully

"I love it." she said

"That has always been a favored book of mine." I admitted she looked at me like i was her rolemodel , which I think I am.

"it has, I thought I was crazy for liking a book not all that suited for my age." she said excitedly I smiled. _Well she is a reader! _ I was excited I couldn't wait to sit with her and talk about books we had read.

"You like reading?" I asked casually

"i love reading." she sighed happily I sat down next to her and put my hand on her shoulder

"what do you like to read?" I asked fatherly, that way we would know what books to find.

"All my favorite books are in that black bag." she said pointing to a box that was labeled with red dots. I opened it and saw some familiar titles: _Wizard of Oz, romeo and Juliet, some vampire books I haven't read called Cirque Du Freak. _ They seemed interesting, I might have to look for these books in printed English.

"Like your new house?' I asked

" I love It. It's as if I can see it when I can't."she said sort of happily mixed with sadness

"tomorrow we have a bit of a drive back to Oklahoma." I told her

"How long?" she asked

"a couple of hours." I answered "I'm gonna go so you can finish the book I see your almost through with it." I kissed her on the top of her head and quietly closed the door. I walked into my room

What;s wrong pony?" Johnny asked as I crawled into bed.

" I was thinking earlier, I'm starting to worry about going back home with Shilo." I said

"why?" he asked

"because she cant see how will she be able to see socs who want to hurt her if she can't see them?" I asked worriedly

"she's a smart girl she's got your book smarts and Dal's street smarts. I'm sure she'll be fine."he said kissing me I turned to face him

"you sure?" I asked

"totally man she'll be fine. I think she will be close to us or one of the boys, we'll all protect her; im sure the gang will love her." he said I kissed him and rubbed his arm.

"OK, love you johnny." I turned out the light and fell asleep.

**WELL THERE CHAPTER THREE CHAPTER FOUR WIL BE UP SOON! review!**


End file.
